


Mac Doesn't Want To Admit He's In Love

by eringilbert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: "You know, I would do anything for you, right?"Mac's dreams are back, and he couldn't be more terrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man it's so late my lesbian ass is so tired but I can't let this incoherent idea go to waste
> 
> I'll probably edit this when I'm actually awake lmao

The dreams had started in high school. After a particularly wild night of drinking and doing whatever kind of shit drug they could find, Mac practically passed out on the street. While asleep on the shitty cracked pavement, he dreamt of him. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but they sat on the hood of his car, gazing into a river or ocean or something. He couldn't tell the difference. They would occasionally walk around the barren landscape, but everything moved at a snail's pace.

"You know, I would do anything for you, right?" Dennis finally muttered. 

Before Mac had the chance to answer, a runaway dog began biting his leg, thinking it was a big treat. He woke up from the sensation, cursing himself for having these thoughts.

That was the last of these for a long time.

But now? Now they were back. Mac had been so used to suppressing his feelings and thoughts through his devotion to God that any kind of emotion towards his best friend was ungodly and sinful. Even after realizing that God had purposefully sent him on this path to happiness, he just hadn't thought about it. 

That was, until they happened again. The thrusting, Dennis' chest, the chance to kiss him.

The chance to kiss Dennis goddamn Reynolds.

To say that Mac was embarrassed was undermining the situation. Mac was terrified. Dennis was perhaps the straightest man on the planet, and here he was dreaming about him dancing shirtless in their apartment. What a fucking idiot!

If anyone asked, he would just say that they were nightmares. He didn't want to come to these conclusions and feelings so quickly, anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank RCG for my life
> 
> twitter: nazkhans


End file.
